Tybolt Westerwolf
| Culture= | Family={Tytos Westerwolf} - father {Leanna Lefford} - mother {Tyanna Westerwolf} - sister {Jeyne Manning} - wife | Actor= | Images= }} Ser Tybolt Westerwolf, sometimes referred to by the epithet the Lancer, was the second Knight of Hollow Point and the head of House Westerwolf. He was the firstborn son of the house's founder, Tytos Westerwolf, and inherited his father's title and estates at the age of 32. Biography Early life Tybolt Westerwolf was born in Hollow Point to Tytos Westerwolf and Leanna Lefford in , the firstborn son of that union and the heir to the House and its estates. He spent much of his youth in the passages of Hollow Point playing with his beloved younger sister Tyanna Westerwolf. As he grew older, he was sent to the to serve as a and of Ser Alister Lefford, his mother's cousin and a man Tybolt came to view as a second father. Tybolt was by no means as extraordinary a swordsman as his father had been in his youth, but he showed great promise as a rider, as he had inherited his mother's love for horses and his father's skill with a . He proved himself a dangerous man to face in the tourney lists in the days that followed, bringing great honor to his youthful house in the eyes of the Westerland houses. Knight of Hollow Point When he had reached manhood and returned to Hollow Point several years later, he found himself ill at ease in the life of luxury his father cultivated. Tybolt instead elected to spend his days touring , fighting in tourneys and serving the lords of other houses in their regional conflicts, occasionally returning to spend time with his parents. It was during one such tour in the that he met Jeyne Manning, with whom he became infatuated. Her father, the lord of and a rider who had himself been unhorsed in the lists by Tybolt several times in the past, happily consented to the match, and Tybolt returned home with a new wife by his side. His father Tytos died in when Tybolt was 32. It was Tybolt who began the tradition of carrying Tytos's sword when he refused to allow the sword to be interred in Tytos's crypt in the silver shafts beneath Hollow Point. From that point on, all heads of House Westerwolf carried the sword as a proud reminder of their heritage. Tybolt continued his father's silver mining and castle expansion operations during his tenure as Knight of Hollow Point. Against his wife's admonitions, he continued to ride in tourneys even into his old age, eventually dying in the lists at the age of 50 from a lance to the throat. He was succeeded as the head of House Westerwolf by his son, Alister Westerwolf, following the banishment of his elder son to the for rape. Personality and traits A mother's boy, Tybolt took after Leanna in terms of personality, and was widely regarded as a wild, troublesome child prone to destructive behavior during his youth by both his parents and his guardian Ser Alister Lefford. Even so, he was deeply devoted to and protective of his younger sister Tyanna, and enacted revenge on any who picked on her. Their friendship continued into their adult years, and Tyanna's death at the age of 45 saddened Tybolt greatly. He also regarded his guardian Ser Alister Lefford a second father during the time he spent as the knight's squire in the Golden Tooth, and later elected to name his second son in honor of the knight. Despite his relatively happy marriage to Jeyne Manning, Tybolt was widely known for his sexual exploits during his various Westeros-wide tours as a tourney competitor. He frequently boasted that he had eight times during his life. Appearance Though he possessed his mother's temperament and interests, Tybolt was the spitting image of his father, and possessed his dark and brooding good looks if not his dour personality. Many were his affairs during the times he spent touring Westeros, though he is not known to have fathered any bastards despite his many amorous adventures. See also Category:Landed Knights Category:House Westerwolf Category:Articles by Firedance Category:Knights of Hollow Point